


Oct 16: Maze

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Fear, Gen, King Gus, M/M, implied mavin, jeremwood, maze, scarefest challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: King Gus sentences four men to death in his maze of doom!





	Oct 16: Maze

The King sat on his thrown smiling down maliciously at the four men on their knees before him, their hands bound behind them. He wasn't sure what their crimes were precisely, he was pretty sure the smaller one was practicing magic along with the tallest one, the smaller focusing on blood magic while the taller toyed with the dark arts, but he honestly didn't need a reason to execute judgement upon the wretched souls.

"You kneel here to face judgement for your crimes against the kingdom, against its people and your King," he began. The smaller one whimpered, struggling a bit. He'd have been screaming if the King hadn't ordered that each of the prisoners be gagged, mostly to save himself the headache of hearing wining and begging.

"As your ruler I find you all guilty of the charges brought against you. I hereby sentence you to death," he finished. The two younger men screamed into the gags, the taller one growling angrily as he glared up at the King, the last young man remaining silent.

"Take them away!" the King ordered. As the men were hauled to their feet the taller one looked worriedly at the smallest before shouting an almost indiscernible cry for the King to wait. For entertainments sake the King raised his hand and nodded toward the tall man, the guard holding him reaching up and pulling the gag from between his lips.

"Speak peasant, and make it snappy. I've got things to do and listening to you plead for your life is taking up my time," he said in a bored tone. The tall man glanced back at the smaller man who raised an eyebrow before turning back to face the King, taking a breath.

"King Gus, I beg of you, spare these three and take me instead. They're young and strong and can still serve you faithfully, they were simply following my direction," the man spoke, his deep voice calm and clear, not wavering in fear as the King had suspected.

"What's your name peasant?" King Gus asked. The man flinched at the word but calmly replied.

"James Ryan, of family Haywood. Or just Ryan," Ryan said.

"So let me see if I understand you correctly Ryan, you want me to release three potentially dangerous magic users into the kingdom?" he asked lowly. Ryan gestured to one of the younger men, anger boiling up in him.

"Gavin there isn't even a magic user! He just happened to be visiting me when you fucking took us!" he growled. The King leaned forward, smiling darkly.

"I want you to take a good look at my face, a nice long look. Tell me, Ryan of family Haywood, does it look like I give a fuck?" Gus smirked.

"Fuck you!" Ryan yelled. Gus laughed and gestured with his hand, the guards dragging the four struggling men away, Ryan's angry yells dying away as the King stood and stretched, smiling.

He was going to enjoy watching these men die!

Ryan and his friends were led to a lower portion of the castle, a heavy door looking menacingly at them from the end of the hall.

"You don't have to do this! Free us and we'll leave and never come back!" Ryan said as he struggled against the guard's hold on him.

"Silence prisoner, or I'll gag you again!" the guard ordered. Ryan gritted his teeth and tried to focus his mind, his magic failing to work. He was too worried about the others.

They finally reached the door and one of the guards unlocked it, opening the giant thing with a eerie creak, the prisoners being shoved roughly inside before the door slammed shut, the sound echoing around the darkened room. Ryan growled angrily, his eyes glowing red for a second as dark energy surrounded his hands, melting the ropes biding him. He turned and quickly freed the others, the smaller one last, untying the man and pulling his gag out of his mouth, pulling him in for a hug.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry!" he said, feeling sick as the younger man clung to him, trembling in fear.

"Ryan, I'm scared! I don't want to die!" Jeremy sobbed against Ryan's chest. Ryan squeezed Jeremy tighter and gently rocked the young man.

"I won't let you die here! I'll get us out, I promise. All of us!" he said and looked over to Gavin and the young man who'd remained silent the entire time.

Gavin turned to the other young man and put a hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes and smiling sadly.

"Hear that Micoo? We're going to get out of here!" he said. Michael looked at the others before nodding slowly.

Ryan looked around them and frowned. They were in a dark room, a wall near them that seemed to go off in one straight direction, leaving them only one path. He pulled away from Jeremy for a moment and walked to the wall, placing a hand against it and closing his eyes, concentrating. His eyes snapped open and he gasped, taking a step back.

"What is it? What did you see?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a maze!" Ryan exclaimed looking at the others with a horrified expression. They paled, Michael growling and looking around.

"I knew he'd built this fucking thing, I just didn't know we'd end up in it," he said.

"But if he built this maze then that means..." Gavin began but a loud sound suddenly filled the air cutting him off. The group froze and looked down the wall in the direction of the sound.

"Oh shit!" Jeremy breathed and took Ryan's hand in his.

"It's in here! Run!" Ryan said and took off, dragging Jeremy behind him as Gavin and Michael followed. The group ran as fast as they could down the path, another wall in front of them up ahead, and they turned to follow its path.

"He's fucking insane!" Michael exclaimed as more roars filled the air.

Ryan blocked the noises out, focused on only getting them out alive. If they were going to live he needed to stay calm. They heard a roar, closer this time and what sounded like heavy footfalls to their left, Ryan tugging Jeremy to the right as the group swerved away. Adrenaline fueled them on as they fled from the source of the roars. After a minute of zigzagging and turns Ryan skidded to a stop.

Dead end.

"Fuck we should've turned right back there!" he exclaimed as he turned and headed back to the fork in the wall. The group made it to the fork when a roar immediately to their right froze them in place.

Ryan turned slowly and found himself gazing at a creature straight out of a hellish nightmare. The creature stood nearly nine feet tall, its feet and legs like those of a goat, its body like a bear, and it's head like a bull, a barbed tail thrashing behind it. The creature stood upright like a man and carried a double sided battle ax, a whip at its side.

The Minator!

Acting quick, Michael stepped forward and threw his hands out in front of him, gritting his teeth as a large tree sprang up in front of the minator. Jeremy snapping out of his fear and throwing a hand out in front of him, uttering a phrase in a strange language, vines creeping up from the ground and entangling the creature's feet.

"Run!" Ryan yelled and held out his hand for Jeremy who grabbed hold as the group took off down the right path, hoping they'd bought themselves some time.

There was another roar from behind them and the sound of a tree falling to the ground with a crash.

"Piece of shit, I put my heart into making that tree!" Michael shouted, Gavin and Jeremy chuckling despite themselves.

"Hurry, this way!" Ryan said and took a left.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Gavin asked, pausing in another opening in the walls, a path Ryan deemed no good. Ryan and Jeremy paused on the other side, Michael looking behind them nervously.

"No, what?" he asked.

"Nothing. There's no sounds," Gavin said. Ryan listened carefully and felt his blood run cold when he too heard only silence.

"Gavin move!" Jeremy suddenly yelled. Too late. The creature lunged out of the darkened open path, tackling Gavin to the ground, the lad crying out in surprise and pain.

"No!" Michael yelled as he threw up his hands again, but before his magic could kick in the tail of the creature whipped out and smashed into his chest, throwing him towards Ryan and Jeremy.

"Help! Please!" Gavin screamed as the creature reared back. Ryan closed his eyes and raised a hand, a force of energy shooting from his body and smashing into the creature, barely moving it off Gavin.

"Gavin run!" Michael yelled as he struggled to his feet. Gavin stumbled to his feet and darted forward, reaching for Jeremy's grasp. Just as he was about to grab the lad's hand the whip snapped out and snagged his ankle, Gavin falling to the ground. Ryan watched in horror as the creature yanked its arm back, Gavin flying through the air screaming. Everything seemed to slow down as Ryan watched the creature raise its ax as Gavin flew closer, the lad's eyes filling with tears as they met Ryan's horrified ones, before the creature brought the ax down, slicing Gavin in half midair, the two bloody halves of the lad slopping to the ground at the creature's feet.

Jeremy threw up, Michael screamed in anger and pain and raced forward, rage fueling him as he threw out his hand, a giant plant springing up from the ground, sharp teeth bared as it lunged down at the creature, sinking its teeth into its raised forearm and taking a chunk out of it, the creature howling in pain. Ryan tugged Jeremy, pulling him after him as they started to run.

"What about Michael?" Jeremy asked.

"He loved Gavin, Jeremy, nothing will stop that kid until he's got his revenge. He'll fight to the death," Ryan said softly as the roars of both the creature and Michael soon faded behind them.

Several minutes that felt like an hour passed, the two men taking endless left and right turns, back tracking, and silently praying that they wouldn't encounter the beast again but both knowing deep down that they would. Ryan paused finally for a breath, the two panting. It was silent all around them, making both feel on edge. Ryan found himself looking at Jeremy, a feeling of sadness washing over him. He wanted so desperately to tell Jeremy, tell him everything about how he felt about the shorter man.

"Jer, I..." he began but trailed off. Jeremy looked at him and their eyes met, chestnut brown and crystal blue. Jeremy raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly.

"I-I need to tell you something," Ryan said when he found his voice. Jeremy's eyes betrayed the panic he felt.

"Ryan, please don..." he began as tears began filling his eyes.

"I may have sorta...fallen in love with you," Ryan said and looked away blushing. He heard Jeremy's gasp and waited for the lashing out, the angry words. But none came. He felt Jeremy gently take his chin between his thumb and finger and raise his head, until their eyes met again.

"I love you too Ryan," Jeremy said softly, tears falling on his cheeks. Ryan reached up and gently brushed the tears away with his thumb before leaning in and gently kissing Jeremy. When they parted Jeremy was blushing as well.

"I just wanted to tell you, in case...y'know," Ryan said and gestured to the maze. Jeremy nodded and squeezed Ryan's hand that had found its way into his.

"Whatever happens, no matter if one or both of us die, I will always love you, Ryan Haywood," he said as he hugged the gent tightly, feeling tears spilling down his cheeks again. "My Rye Bread."

"And I you, my dear Jer Bear," Ryan replied hugging back, feeling his own tears fall down and wet the top of Jeremy's head. There was a moment where both men forgot everything around them, all the danger, and the space was just filled with each other. Everything else melted away and became unimportant, everything except the other as they hugged.

A roar that wasn't too far off broke their trance and they looked back the way they'd come, knowing the creature had found their trail. Taking Jeremy's hand again Ryan darted forward, filled with new energy and resolve to find the exit.

"There! Up ahead, light!" Jeremy exclaimed. Ryan saw it too and almost cried with relief. They'd made it!

Jeremy suddenly screamed and was yanked out of Ryan's grasp, the gent turning and seeing the monster right behind them, its tail wrapped around Jeremy's torso and arms, dragging the sobbing struggling lad towards it. Ryan was filled with a rage he hadn't felt in years, his vision going red and dark energy building up all around him. He rose into the air and glared down at the beast who'd looked up at the strange human creature that could now fly.

"Let him go!" Ryan spoke with authority, his voice hollow and dark, as if he'd been possessed by a demon. The minator made a noise as if laughing, but continued to drag Jeremy towards him.

Ryan waved his hands in front of him and then threw one out straight as an arrow in front of him, a large bolt of purple energy zipping from him and cutting through the creature's tail, severing it. The creature howled in pain as it's severed tail fell to the ground, Jeremy landing hard but rolling and jumping to his feet.

"Ryan let's get out of here!" he yelled. Ryan shook his head and drifted towards the creature.

"Jeremy run, I'll be right behind you I promise!" he ordered. Jeremy looked like he was going to protest but reluctantly turned and ran towards the light.

With Jeremy safely away Ryan turned his attention back to the monster before him. He held his hands out to his sides, palms up as he descended to the ground, red flames erupting from his hands.

"Now, where were we?" he asked flatly. The creature glared at him and began to pace back and forth, looking for an opening. Ryan chuckled before throwing a large fireball at the minator, the creature scrambling to get out of the way. With Ryan maniacally laughing the maze was lit up with fireball after fireball, some hitting the beast while others missed.

Finally the creature paused and seemed to take a breath, Ryan smiling victoriously. He'd won and Jeremy was safe. Now to finish the beast off and...

He felt something wrap around his ankle and suddenly he was crashing to the ground, his vision returning to normal and his power fading away. The whip had been thrown out and had snagged him, the beast roaring in victory as he began pulling Ryan closer. The man realized too late that he hadn't gone after Jeremy like he'd said, and a sad feeling that he'd never see the lad again filled him. Tears stung his eyes as the creature drew nearer and nearer, he could almost reach out and touch it.

_I'm sorry Jeremy._ he thought as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to picture the man's face, wanting something nice to think about before he was torn to shreds.

"Let him go you son of a bitch!"

Ryan's eyes snapped open and he turned his head. His eyes grew wide when he saw Jeremy walking forward, his eyes black. The creature froze as it too caught sight of the small human approaching him.

"Jeremy get out of here!" Ryan pleaded. Jeremy ignored the man and continued forward.

"Did I stumble over my words asshole? Let. Him. Go!" he growled dangerously. The minator was taken aback but snarled angrily at the prospect of losing its meal.

"Fine then, have it your way," Jeremy said and raised his hands, and began uttering words in an odd language like before. The creature smiled and jumped over Ryan, dashing toward Jeremy.

"No!" Ryan screamed as he watched, trying to get free.

The minator raised its ax and lunged at Jeremy, but just as his feet left the ground Jeremy threw his arms out to his sides, two red glyphs appearing on either side of the beast, freezing it in midair, a swirling hole of black opening up below it.

"Tell the devil that Dooley sent you!" Jeremy shouted and uttered the last word he needed. Spears shot out of the glyphs on either side of the creature, impaling it until it was dead. The minator looked like a porcupine, its blood draining into the black hole below it. When the last drop fell, Jeremy said another phrase and the creature jerked to the side, a spirit oozing out of its mouth until it floated there, separate from the body. Jeremy smiled and opened his mouth, the spirit screaming as it was sucked into his mouth.

Ryan stared in shock as Jeremy's eyes returned to normal, the glyphs and black hole vanished, and the body of the minator crashed to the ground, drained of blood and life force. Jeremy smiled awkwardly as he wiped his mouth when Ryan walked over.

"Sorry you had to see that. It's been awhile since I made a blood sacrifice and ate a soul," he said innocently and bit his lip. Ryan stared at him for a minute before grabbing him and pulling him close, hugging the smaller man tightly.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again," Jeremy said, voice trembling.

"I'll never leave you dear, never again," Ryan said. The two parted and ran forwards, running out of the maze and into the woods surrounding the kingdom. They didn't stop running until they were far from King Gus and his maze of doom.

When they finally stopped under a tree, the two hugged again, both men falling to their knees and crying; both thankful to be alive and with the other.


End file.
